Eliza
by Caseworker-14
Summary: Sequel to Surrogate Angel. Monica's daughter is eight years old, but what ever happened to her? Will she ever meet her real birth mother? Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Eliza**

**Author: Alexandra Lucier**

**Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to Martha Williamson**

**Prologue**

"Mommy, I'm scared." Eight-year-old Eliza Tucker whimpered to Abby as the plane rattled and shuddered with the effect of turbulence around them. But Abby only leaned across her seat and draped a comforting arm across her daughter's little shoulders. "Oh, honey it's only a bit of turbulence. We'll be home before you know it." She consoled gently with a loving smile as she brushed a stray strand of her daughter's waist-length strawberry-blond hair out of her pretty face. Eliza stared back up at her mother with her sweet, honey-brown eyes with an expression that seemed to say she was glad her mother was here to comfort her, but she couldn't help being worried.

They were on their way home from Paris, a place Eliza had always wanted to go to and now they were on their way back from it. Today was Eliza's eighth birthday and so far she had spent it sitting in a plane seat. But as she glanced out the window beside her, her heart leapt into her throat when she realized she could see nothing but the wide, blue ocean. She wasn't sure why but water always made her nervous and it didn't help when she was suspended thirty thousand feet above it in a jet that was trembling with severe turbulence as an effect of the thunderstorm occurring outside. In fact, Eliza could barely see the ocean through it, but the fact was that she could see it even a little bit and that was enough to make her nervous.

But just then, as another clap of thunder boomed outside, the gentle beep and red flash of the seatbelt sign appeared at the front of the plane and Eliza felt as if her heart was going to jump right out of her chest with fright as she fumbled around her seat for her seatbelt. Eventually finding it, she clipped it together over her waist and her parents did the same next to her. It was then that the stewardess came over the sound system and made her own announcement. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the seatbelt sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We should be making our way out of this storm in just a few short minutes." She informed the passengers politely, although it was clearly difficult for her to hide the hint of nervousness in her voice.

Then, as if on cue, another flash of lightning lit up the dark sky outside and as the rumble of thunder followed, it was abnormally loud this time and at the very second it hit, the plane felt as though it dropped several feet before roughly leveling out again. Several screams could be heard throughout the plane including one that belonged to Eliza as she grasped the arms of the plane chair with both hands.

But the plane was only smoothly leveled after that for a brief moment before it clattered more violently than ever and the lights on all sides of it flickered and went out as the nose of the plane then took a sudden dive and more screams arose from everyone. Eliza felt her stomach begin to do flip-flops inside of her as tears of fear sprang into her hazel eyes. Screams, crashes and the roar of the engine all blended together to form deafening, terrifying noises arising from the entire jet. Bags and luggage crashed out of the over-head bins and hit the floor at alarming speed as the stored oxygen masks automatically popped out of their compartments.

Eliza heard her father cry out from where he had been standing at the front of the plane, where he had gone to get drinks earlier. "Abby! Get Eliza!" He shouted as loudly as his lungs would allow as he attempted to balance himself on some nearby seats. Someone up there had opened the emergency exit and Mike waved to his wife and daughter to get up there as well.

Abby then pushed down any panic rising in her heart and turned to her daughter, who had tears streaming down her face in obvious fear of the ordeal. A little bit of turbulence had suddenly transformed into a high-class emergency and the entire plane had erupted into panic.

Pulling an oxygen mask over Eliza's nose and mouth before herself, Abby then reached up for her own but it was too late for that and another horrible crash ripped the air from their lungs, throwing them both into the aisle way. Quite suddenly, the terrible, lung-clenching aroma of smoke filled their airways and Abby began to cough violently, but Eliza seemed okay for the time being because of the oxygen mask strapped tightly over her nose and mouth. It was clear enough that the plane was on fire and plunging at break-neck speed toward the ocean.

Seconds later, the majority of the people aboard were killed instantly by the mere impact of the water against the nose of the jet. Eliza screamed again as she desperately glanced around her, suddenly realizing that her mother was no longer at her side. But it was mere moments before she then felt the freezing, splashy sensation of ocean water around her ankles and she realized she didn't have a hope now that the plane was on the verge of exploding and beginning to sink with her trapped inside.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eliza tore off her oxygen mask in an attempt to see better before she bolted down the aisle way of the quickly-sinking plane, screaming for her mother and father as she splashed down the aisle way, the icy salt water now up to her knees. Forcing herself not to look at the bleeding bodies around her, Eliza only searched for her parents, but she hadn't found them by the time she came to the emergency exit in the front of the plane. She had to throw her full weight (which wasn't much) against the door to get it open, and even then it didn't budge. The ocean water was forcing it shut and no matter how much she tried, it wasn't going to move and now the water was up to her waist and panic was slowly becoming the only feeling Eliza had.

But thankfully, just then, the exit door swung open inexplicably and Eliza felt herself fall out of the death trap of a plan and splash down into the cold ocean. The air was instantly torn from her lungs and replaced with the icy water, causing her to cough and gasp for air as she did her best to suppress the panicky feeling of just being there in the deep, dark, cold body of water. She wasn't sure if anyone else had survived it, but it didn't appear so as she could hear or see no one else and she had never felt more alone in her life. "M-mom!" She managed to choke out as her voice quivered with tears and hypothermia in between coughs. "D-d-dad!"

But no one answered and Eliza was now so cold and frightened that it seemed she could no longer even cry. She didn't know how she had survived that and no one else had. She was just a kid after all and she guessed if she stayed here like this, she wouldn't survive much longer. But then something miraculous happened. At first it was frightening before Eliza realized what it was. She felt someone grasp her arm from behind and begin to pull her from the water. She let out a brief scream but when whoever it was sat her in a small rowboat and turned her around to see them, she ceased her antics immediately. For it was a woman.

She had eyes like emerald fields that depicted nothing but kindness and gentleness. Her dark, chestnut-brown hair reached well past her shoulders and she was wearing an immaculate, snowy-white dress. To Eliza, she looked just like an angel, but who was she and why did she rescue her? But at the moment, she didn't care. Tears still spilled freely from her eyes and all she wanted was her parents. Where were they? She prayed to God they were all right.

"Okay, calm down. Everything's going to be alright." The woman assured her gently as she took the sobbing child by the shoulders. But Eliza only wrenched away from the young woman and looked behind her at the plane wreckage, clearly searching desperately for her mother and father. "Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed as loudly as her young lungs would allow, but again, no reply came to her and she felt more wracking sobs threaten in her throat. But then her worst fears were suddenly realized as a deafening crash erupted through the air around them and the ruined jet exploded into thousands of pieces, sending debris sky-high and waves four and five feet tall rocking the little rowboat back and forth.

Eliza immediately forced herself to turn away and threw herself into the stranger's arms in some form of protection. She knew that last explosion had dashed away any hopes of her parents, or anyone else coming away from that plane crash alive. Horrible, uncontrolling sobs wracked her petite body as she cried into the young woman's dress and the woman, in return, held her tightly to her until she managed to calm down a little. "Easy, everything's going to be okay. Shh." She attempted to quiet the young girl as she held her. "Shh. Listen to me." She then pulled Eliza back to look her in the eye while she spoke. "My name is Katie. I'm an angel sent by God to rescue you." She informed the child quickly, knowing that she wouldn't have to spend much time on this for young children almost never had a problem believing things like this.

"You are?" Eliza confirmed with a glassy gaze as she stared back at Katie in amazement. Katie nodded truthfully and opened her mouth to say something else, but Eliza interrupted her. "Is there another one like you who saved my parents?" She demanded, a sudden glimmer of hope flickering across her honey-brown gaze, but to her dismay, Katie shook her head sadly. "No, there was another angel, but he took your mommy and daddy home to live with God now. You'll see them again one day, but now you're young and just worry about right now." She told the little girl honestly as she pushed a strand of Eliza's golden hair behind her ear. "What's your name?" She ventured seriously, knowing that she needed to know that if she was to bring the child somewhere where she would be safe. But the answer that came back to her was one she had never expected in her wildest dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Eliza, do you know what your name means?" Katie questioned the little girl as they walked together in a beautiful little park back in Salt Lake City. Eliza had told the Search and Rescue angel her name and Katie had recognized it immediately. Eliza Tucker was a name well known throughout the force, for she was the only one she knew of who ever had an angel as a mother, but was human as well. Katie knew she had no choice but to tell Eliza the truth about herself and who she really was. It would then be her decision about what she would do next.

Eliza nodded as she recalled her mother telling her one day a long time ago what her name meant. "Yep. I think it means conse…con…" She tried to pronounce the word with her young, inexperienced tongue but it never came out so Katie helped her a little. "Consecration to God." She finished for her with a proud smile. "And do you know who gave you that name?" She continued hopefully, knowing full well that if the answer were what she thought it would be, it would make this a whole lot easier. And again, Eliza nodded as she looked up at the angel with her sweet, hazel eyes.

"Yeah. My mom once told me an angel named me." She replied simply, as though she had no trouble believing every word of it. And again, Katie nodded in response. "That's right she did. Her name was Monica. Do you know anything else about her?" She ventured cautiously, clearly not wanting to say anything she'd regret in front of the little girl. After all, it was possible her parents had already told her the truth. But that last hope was dashed away when Eliza shook her head no as she walked next to her. Katie sighed in dismay and pressed on.

"Well," she began, wondering how to even start telling Eliza this, but eventually she decided on a way, "a baby grows inside a mommy's tummy, you know that right?" She confirmed a little timidly and to her relief, Eliza nodded. She didn't want to have to explain that as well instead of the whole stork theory, so she went on. "Okay, well, before you were born, your mommy and daddy found out that your mommy could never grow a baby in her tummy. They needed help. And they wanted to have you so badly. So, Monica came along and she grew you in her tummy for them and when you were born, she gave you to your parents." Katie explained slowly, clearly impressed with herself that she was able to explain that so well.

Now Eliza stopped walking and turned to face the angel with something of a puzzled expression. "So…Monica's my real mom?" She confirmed, seeming slightly perplexed by the matter, but not at all upset, which relieved Katie a great deal. Had Eliza been a teenager, or worse, an adult, she could've even had a breakdown or something, but thankfully, she seemed to accept it just fine.

Katie shrugged in response, wondering in which way Eliza meant it. "Well, no not really. Your mother's name was Abby and she was a very good mommy wasn't she?" She glanced down at the little girl, who nodded sadly as she thought of her mom. But then Katie continued. "Yeah, well, she _was _your mom, but now…" she paused, not wanting to upset Eliza before continuing. "…Now I'm supposed to take you to your biological mother, because you don't have any other relatives. But I don't have to bring you there if you don't want to. I could take you to a shelter instead." She suggested kindly as she knelt down so she was eye-to-eye with the little girl. Eliza seemed thoughtful for a long moment as she contemplated what to do next. "Live with Monica?" She repeated uncertainly as she studied the ground in an indecisive manner. Katie nodded in confirmation and patiently awaited Eliza's answer.

Eliza took a long, silence moment to contemplate this. Personally, if she was going to live somewhere she would rather it be with her parents. That was all she wanted. She just wanted her parents back. She may be young, but she was old enough to understand that wasn't going to happen and there was a decision at hand. It didn't take much more thought. If she couldn't be with her parents, she definitely didn't want to go to a shelter. That sounded like some kind of orphanage to her and all she had heard about orphanages weren't good things. Besides, living with an angel could be cool…

Author's note: Chapters 1&2 are dedicated to my best friend Katie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Andrew strode downstairs in a T-shirt and shorts as he rubbed the morning sleep from his tired eyes. The gentle, golden glow of the June sun crept across the stairway through the side window as he made his way down toward the kitchen. Andrew, Monica and Tess were staying here on assignment. It was a beautiful, cozy house in Salt Lake City and it looked even more beautiful in the soft, fiery light of the sunrise.

But as Andrew stepped foot down into the kitchen, he wasn't sure if he was surprised or not to find his best friend sitting at the kitchen table, all dressed and ready for the day. But she didn't _look _ready for the day at all. Sure, she was dressed cleanly in a T-shirt and jeans and her long, ginger hair was brushed and hung straight and silky down her back, but her angelic face held the heavy weight of sorrow in it as she sat there, staring down at some photo she held between her hands.

Knowing full well what this was about, Andrew sighed remorsefully and made his way over to her side, glancing over her shoulder only to find exactly what he expected on the photo paper. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember." He murmured quietly in a voice barely above a whisper as seated himself in the chair beside her. But then Monica glanced up at her friend with her honey-brown eyes glazed over with inner pain and sadness. "Andrew, how could I not remember? Today's her eighth birthday and I don't even know what she looks like!" She proclaimed as tears leapt into her hazel eyes like crickets that had just been frightened enough to jump forward.

Andrew pasted on a sympathetic expression as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know Monica. I know. Sometimes I wonder about that sort of thing myself." He told her earnestly as he shifted his gaze from her pretty face to the picture in her hands. She then noted him glancing at it and held it up with another sigh. "I mean, just look at her. She's so beautiful." She stated simply as a single tear rolled over her angelic features. On the photo paper before them was printed a picture depicting Monica eight years ago, laying in a hospital bed not far from here. Her expression was exhausted but clearly overwhelmed with joy as, in her arms, she held a tiny bundle. A baby girl named Eliza.

Andrew nodded in understanding as he recalled that long, agonizing night for both of them. "I know. I was there, remember? I saw her. I held her." He reminded her gently as he never took his eyes off of the old photo. It was the only photo they had of Eliza. After all, she wasn't really Monica's daughter. She was biologically, of course, but legally, she was Abby and Mike's child. Still, Monica couldn't help wondering what she was like. Who she was.

"I mean, I never even saw her after the day she was born. Do you think she has my…my eyes or…or my smile?" She ventured as another tear found it's way down her cheeks, pulling different features off of the top of her head randomly. But Andrew only smiled reassuringly and nodded with such confidence that Monica had no reason to doubt his opinion. "Monica, listen to me." He placed his fingertips gently beneath her chin and lifted her gaze to his before continuing. "I don't think she has your eyes or your smile. I _know _she has your eyes _and_ your smile. When I held her that night, after you were asleep, she opened her eyes and looked up at me…and then she smiled, and I couldn't believe it. She looked so much like you that the resemblance brought tears to my eyes." He told her honestly as he stared back at her with such love and pride that it convinced Monica all the way and she threw herself forward into his embrace and sobbed deeply into his shoulder, clearly overwhelmed by his kind words.

He held her against him for a long moment, allowing her to cry into his shirt as he kissed the top of her head affectionately. Finally, they pulled apart again and Andrew smiled back at her with such care in his blue-green eyes that it caused her heart to melt. "Are you going to be okay?" He questioned tenderly as he placed his hand on the side of her face and gently brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She then quickly forced herself to pull together and nodded only half-truly as she stood up from her seat. "Yes. Thank you Andrew. I think I'll just go for a walk. I'll be back later." She told him in return as she headed for the front door and disappeared out onto the porch as the door closed quietly behind her.

Andrew watched her go and sighed sorrowfully when she was gone. He then leaned over the kitchen table and stared down at the photo she had left behind. Oh how he remembered that night so well. It had been very difficult for him as well as Monica. She had been in so much pain for so long and he had been right there by her side the whole time, holding her hand and telling her that she was doing great. He remembered how badly he wanted to help her. To take the pain away and he couldn't. But then he remembered seeing Eliza for the first time and the pride he had felt for his friend was overwhelming as he looked at the little girl. Monica was right. She was beautiful and he would never forget the feeling of that moment when he was holding her and she smiled up at him with that cute little face. It was a miracle. He hadn't said anything in front of the Tuckers of course, but she was gorgeous and looked exactly like Monica.

But just then, the Angel of Death was torn from his thoughts as his supervisor's deep voice ripped through his musings. "She's not here is she Angel Boy?" Tess confirmed with an easy guess as she strode across the kitchen to sit next to Andrew. Andrew shook his head in confirmation and nodded toward the front door. "Nah, she wanted to be alone. She went for a walk." He informed her quietly as he studied the table beneath his folded hands in obvious dismay. Tess sighed as well now and reached across the table, taking the emotional stressing picture in her hands.

"It's been eight years, but not long enough I guess." She went on gently as she stared at the photo as the other two had only moments earlier. But Andrew was surprised at his supervisor's lack of emotion toward the situation and suddenly recalled her similar reaction that night eight years ago. She had looked at Eliza once and smiled appreciatively, but she had taken more interest in her own trainee than the baby.

"Tess, don't you even wonder what she looks like or what her favorite food is or if she has red hair or…_anything_?" Andrew demanded, though he still managed to keep a gentle tone with her as he spoke. But, none to his surprise, Tess only shook her head stubbornly. "No, I believe what's past is past. Monica's assignment was to help the Tuckers and that was what she did. Eliza has nothing to do with us anymore. She is Abby and Mike's daughter and that is that." She retorted sharply, though the statement seemed to trigger a sudden, unexpected emotion in Andrew and he opened his mouth to snap back, but just then, as if sent to stop him, the tone of the doorbell tolled throughout the house.

Tess shot Andrew an expectant glance and he thought briefly of saying something before going to answer the door, but the expression on his supervisor's face sent up a little red warning flag in his mind and he instead stood and headed toward the front door. Upon opening it, Andrew's eyes fell upon a young girl standing alone on their porch. She looked frightened and lonely and Andrew couldn't help but let his heart melt at the sight. She looked around eight years old with waist-length red-gold hair and those eyes. Wait. Where had Andrew seen those eyes before? They were so…familiar. As if he saw them every day but he knew he had never met this little girl before…had he? There was definitely something about those eyes. Deep, honey-brown and held such beauty and grace within. Like an angel.

"Is Monica here?" She asked in a tiny, timid voice as she looked up at the angel. But Andrew snapped himself away from his thoughts once more and shook his head regretfully. "Uh, no, sorry you just missed her. But maybe I can help you with something. What's your name sweetheart?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Andrew felt his heart leap into his throat and his breathing quickened in disbelief when the little girl told him her name. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. Not after all these years. And today of all days? But it didn't seem impossible, for now as she stood there before him, it was easy enough to see who she was. Just her face and her beautiful, young features were enough to give her away. She looked even more like her birth mother now than she did as a baby. She had grown and the similarities were uncanny.

"You're Eliza Tucker?" He repeated in a hesitant voice as he looked the young girl up and down as if searching for some sort of proof. But he needn't look anymore. Just the way she stood, moved, blinked and even breathed were enough proof for him that she was, not a doubt in his mind, Monica's daughter.

Eliza nodded in response and avoided Andrew's gaze, clearly uncomfortable standing there, as she had obviously caught on to the fact that Andrew knew that name. After a long, awkward moment of silence, Andrew finally pulled himself from his amazed trance-like state and forced himself to say something more to the little girl. "Uh…okay Eliza, why don't you come inside. Monica should be back soon." He stammered the explanation out and waved for her to come in. Eliza forced a tiny, polite smile – something Abby had taught her to do as a measure of courtesy, no matter what mood she was in – and followed the Angel of Death inside the house. Normally she wouldn't accept such an invitation from a stranger, but she had nowhere else to go.

Andrew led Eliza into the kitchen, where Tess was still sitting and invited her to sit down at the kitchen table. "Eliza, why don't you sit down here." He then turned his attention over to Tess and motioned from her to the little girl sitting next to her. "Tess, this is Eliza. Eliza Tucker." Andrew introduced as he seated himself on the other side of the young girl and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, as if to reassure her that he was on her side. The poor thing seemed to so lonely and scared. He didn't know what had happened, but whatever it was, it must have had a big impact on her for her to come here. How much did she really know about Monica anyway?

Tess raised her eyebrows in obvious surprise, but said nothing as Andrew went on to question Eliza. "Well, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He asked her in a voice so caring and gentle that the little girl had no problem trusting him as she replied. But as she spoke, tears slowly found their way into her hazel eyes and her voice became more choked by the minute. "We were on a plane." She began slowly, taking deep breaths all the while to keep herself calm, but it didn't work all that well. "It was storming out and we crashed. My mommy and daddy died. An angel named Katie rescued me and told me Monica was my real mom. So I came here." She explained, though she had to take several lengthy pauses to collect herself as sudden, unexpected tears rolled over her pretty features.

Andrew, suddenly incredibly interested in her story, leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on the side of her face, using his thumb to brush away her tears the same way he had with Monica just a little earlier that morning. But upon feeling his tender touch, Eliza did just the same thing her birth mother had before and threw her arms around the angel's neck, sobbing into his shoulder deeply as she recounted the story in her head. Even though she didn't know Andrew that well, it still felt incredible relieving to hold someone again. To depend on someone for comfort. And Andrew was just the one for such things.

To him, holding Eliza felt just like holding Monica when she was upset and he did just as he had done with her before, kissing the top of Eliza's head lovingly as she held onto him. After a moment, Andrew glanced over the little girl's shoulder at Tess with a saddened expression. "Abby and Mike are dead." He whispered to his supervisor as Eliza still didn't let go of him. Tess nodded sorrowfully as well as she thought of the poor girl who now had no parents. Well, the truth was, whether Tess wanted to admit it or not, Eliza still had one parent and she was all she had now.

Just then, all three of them heard the front door of the house open and slam shut again and Monica's distinct Irish lilt drifted through the kitchen to them. "Hey, I'm back." She called as she kicked off her shoes and moved toward the kitchen. "Listen guys, I thought we could…" but her voice trailed off as she stepped foot in the kitchen and noted a third being there with Andrew and Tess at the kitchen table. A young girl sat there and she released hold of Andrew, turning to face the newcomer as she wiped a tear away and stared back at her. Monica caught her breath for a moment, but she knew her suspicions just couldn't be right. She wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing. She couldn't be.

She had frozen in place from where she stood in the kitchen doorway and was staring across at the little girl with an expression that suggested she recognized her. But then Eliza realized this must be Monica, the one she had been waiting for and managed a small smile at the success of finding her. Upon seeing this smile though, Monica felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and she covered her mouth with both hands just to keep from screaming. It was her! It was a miracle! Unlike Tess and Andrew, she didn't need a name to recognize her own daughter.

Letting out a little cry of disbelief, Monica raced forward, tears of joy already streaming down her face and Eliza too, leapt from her seat and met Monica half way, allowing her to lift her into the air and hold onto her so tightly that she was sure she would never ever let go. Monica sobbed almost uncontrollably as she held onto her daughter. Eliza's legs encircled her mother's waist and her arms around her mother's neck as Monica supported her weight with her own arms. Oh how she had dreamed of this moment over and over in her mind. And now it was happening. It was really happening! She was holding her daughter again in her arms and she sent up cries of thanks to the Father between sobs. She was sure she would never be able to stop the flood of emotion as it spread through her like a gentle, beautiful mist drifting through a city.

Though Eliza had never actually seen her real mother since the day she was born, she was already perfectly comfortable with her, for it was obvious that she loved her a lot.

Tears falling freely from her own eyes, Eliza held onto her mother so tightly that it seemed to give her some form of comfort. She hadn't expected to feel such love and relief to be in a stranger's arms. But it was as if she had known Monica forever. As if she remembered every moment of that day she was born and lay tiny and helpless in the angel's arms. Now here she was again, eight years later and she suddenly realized, she wasn't staying with strangers at all, but with family. This was where she belonged.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Abby and Mike are dead?" Monica confirmed in disbelief as she, Andrew and Tess sat around the kitchen table later that same night after Eliza was asleep upstairs. They had both calmed down a little since the reuniting that morning, but Monica still couldn't believe she had finally found her daughter and seen her as an eight-year-old. Andrew was right. She was beautiful and she looked just like her.

Andrew nodded in confirmation with a sympathetic expression as he reached across the table and took Monica's hand in his. Monica looked down and studied the table for a moment as she remembered that friendly, happy young couple Abby and Mike used to be. But then Tess' voice cut through her thoughts again. "The poor baby." She remarked sorrowfully, shaking her head as she contemplated that sad, lonely little girl sleeping upstairs. Both Monica and Andrew managed a small nod of agreement. But Monica was feeling this more deeply than anyone. After all, she was the one who decided she was going to help Abby and Mike in the first place. She was the one who got pregnant and gave birth to that beautiful little girl upstairs.

"So, what are we going to do?" Andrew inquired after a brief moment of silence, still not letting go of Monica's hand. But just then, before anyone could answer, a fourth voice interrupted them from the kitchen doorway. "Well, personally, I don't think there's anything _to do._" Sam commented quietly as he approached them from the doorway, seating himself in a chair next to Tess. Monica forced a miniscule smile at the newcomer and greeted him softly. Sam was a Special Forces angel and usually only came around when the situation took a violent shove into serious. But his opening line tonight was enough to get the angels thinking.

"So, we just let her stay with us?" Andrew confirmed, seeming a little perplexed at the remark, but Sam only shrugged helplessly and nodded. Now it was Monica's turn to ask questions, as she clearly had many of them. "But what about assignments and casework?" She questioned cluelessly as she gave her job some serious consideration. But Sam went on to answer that as well. "The Father has given you permission, Monica, to take a break from casework for a while until Eliza is ready for something like that. Until then, a replacement named Katie will be sent to handle your work." Sam explained slowly so they were all sure to understand. He then raised his hand, holding some sort of folder before dropping it on the table in front of them. At first they thought it was a case file, but when Monica reached over and pulled it her way, opening it before her, she realized what it truly was. Paperwork.

Noting Monica's unknowing glint in her eyes, Sam continued to explain. "There's nothing to do about it, because that's the paperwork stating that if anything were to happen to Abby and Mike Tucker, Eliza would be left in the care of the only relative she has, her birth mother. If you don't believe me Monica, check the document. Your name's on it." He assured her gently as he gestured to the folder in Monica's hands. Glancing down at the folder, Monica's eyes came upon the document and she confirmed Sam's statement with a nod and a helpless shrug. "Well, that's that then." She sighed as she slipped the folder shut and tossed it back on the table in front of her before glancing around at the others.

Without further or do, Sam stood to leave and bid them all goodbye for the night. "Well, I'm off. Will you guys be okay for tonight?" He asked caringly as he made for the front door. But all three of them nodded in response and, with that, Sam was gone. It was then that Monica sighed and stifled a yawn before standing from her own seat at the table. "You know, I think I'll head to bed then." She informed them with a small smile goodnight before turning and making her way over to the stairway. But Andrew suddenly stopped her as he called after her from the table. "Monica," he called quickly, stopping her in her tracks as she turned to look back at them with an expectant expression. He went on. "Goodnight." He told her simply, but in a voice so caring and loving that it told her everything was going to be all right and that he would be there for her the entire way. Monica smiled in response. "Goodnight." She replied quietly before turning and heading back up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Monica started to turn down the hall to her room, but suddenly stopped and turned back in the direction of Eliza's room instead. Tiptoeing her way there so she didn't wake the child, Monica slowly and quietly opened the little girl's door and noted her petite figure sound asleep and perfectly still in the bed. With a tender, loving smile, Monica made her way over to the bedside and carefully seated herself on the mattress next to Eliza's sleeping figure. Reaching over, she brushed a stand of her daughter's golden hair out of her face and just sat there, staring at the wonder of God's creation. That was her daughter. One eight years ago, she never expected to have. But the truth was, she had her, and she was everything the angel could've hoped for. Leaning forward, Monica planted a loving kiss on her baby's forehead, something she never got the chance to do eight years ago.

"I love you so much." Monica whispered as not to wake her daughter, but she felt the need to tell her this now, whether she could hear her or not. "The night you were born, I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking about me, but then I saw you and I realized this wasn't about me. I held you for the first and last time and I never wanted to let you go. But I thought I was leaving you with the best parents in the world, and I was. I never in my wildest dreams thought something like this would happen. But I promise that I will love and protect you with my life if you will let me." Monica paused momentarily as she choked back another set of tears for what must have been the millionth time that day. "Sweet dreams my little angel."

But there was a different air down in a place very different in a dark, abandoned alleyway in a place that was everything wrong with the world. Some called it Hell, but whatever you called it, it was still the 'mother ship' of evil itself and there, pacing back and forth in it with one of his demons, was Satan himself.

"I almost had her Gregory." The dark voice of pure evil growled through the night to address his servant. "That plane crash was perfect! How did she survive that? But I guess this is even better right? Now I've got them both together. I can 'kill two birds with one stone' so to speak." He consoled himself for his failure as he suddenly realized he had both Monica and Eliza practically on a platter already. He had wanted to get rid of them both originally anyway and now he had them both together and quite suddenly, things were looking up again.

Gregory could practically hear the wheels turning in his master's head and couldn't help but ask. "Are you going to do the same thing you did last time?" He inquired curiously, recalling the last time his master had attempted to get rid of the little Irish angel when she had been about five months pregnant. But the devil only shook his head no and completed cooking up the plan he was working out. "No, I'm going to go with a little more…human approach." But then suddenly he recalled what went wrong last time and reassured that it didn't happen again. "Wait Gregory, I have a job for you." He began, glancing back over his shoulder at the demon, who straightened with alertness immediately at his master's addressing. Satan continued. "Just make sure Angel Boy doesn't get in the way again. I don't care what you do, just make sure you dispose of him got it?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I miss my mommy and daddy." Eliza murmured truthfully as she and Monica sat at the kitchen table the next morning discussing the situation. Monica managed a small smile of sympathy and squeezed Eliza's hand affectionately. "They were good parents weren't they?" She obliged with such empathy in her voice that Eliza managed a miniscule smile and nodded at the memory of Abby and Mike Tucker. Sensing her daughter's sorrow, Monica glanced across the table, and, with her free hand, she picked up Eliza's baby photo, bringing it forward for her daughter to see.

"Eliza, do you know who this is?" She questioned gently as she pulled her chair closer to the child's and gestured to the little bundle in her arms in the picture. Eliza leaned over and took one glance at the photo before shaking her head no. Monica smiled and went on to explain. "That's you." She told her softly in her gentle, Irish lilt. "You were only a few minutes old there." She continued with a brief smile as she recalled the night Eliza was born. But now Eliza seemed more interested as she stared down at the picture and took it gently from her mother's hand into her own, all the while not taking her eyes off of it.

Monica knew what she was thinking already. She was probably wondering why she had never seen this photo before, but at the same time, it gave her some form of proof that this woman with her really was her mother. Looking upon this picture and seeing this young, redheaded woman sitting in a hospital bed with her back propped up against a pillow and a tiny baby resting in her arms told her that somehow, sometime, an angel named Monica had given birth to her, not a human named Abby.

But after a long moment of silence and deep thought, Eliza gently placed the photo back down on the table and glanced up at Monica expectantly. It was then that the angel realized what she wanted to do with the rest of the day. She wanted to spend it with her daughter. "Eliza, I'll tell you what." She began, draping a friendly arm across the little girl's petite shoulders. "We can do anything you want today. Anything in the whole world. You just say the word." She offered quietly as she held eye contact with the little girl and smiled cheerfully. Eliza managed a small smile in return and racked her brain desperately for something she wanted to do. It brought up bad memories for her, for the last thing she had wanted to do was go to Paris but now she decided she would never get on a plane ever again!

But after some serious contemplation, Eliza made her decision. "Can we go to the zoo?" She begged with a sudden glint of long-deserved excitement in her honey-brown eyes. Monica's smile broadened with joy at her daughter's words and she nodded gladly, clearly happy to do anything Eliza wanted…

And so the mother and daughter went to the zoo, just like Eliza wanted and Monica taught her daughter everything she knew about every animal they came across. Lions, zebras, koalas (which Eliza found exceedingly cute), camels, deer and a lot more. Monica couldn't remember ever enjoying something more than teaching and spending the day with her own child. Something she had been thanking God for ever since Eliza showed up again yesterday. How she loved her. If only Eliza knew how much Monica had been waiting and praying for this day, this moment ever since her daughter was born. For years she had fantasies and dreams about taking her child to the zoo and teaching her about all the different animals and holding her hand and just spending quality time with her. She loved Eliza and knew that now more than she ever did before. She knew already that she would die before she let something happen to her…

Back at the assignment house, Andrew finished off an apple he had been eating while he sat on the living room couch and read the newspaper. It really didn't interest him all that much, but he still liked to know what was going on in the world, not that the paper was his only source to know stuff like that but he still liked to read it.

But just then, the musical tone of the doorbell cut through his musings and he stood from the couch, tossing the apple core in a nearby garbage can as he made his way toward the front door. He hadn't seen Monica or Eliza yet today. He assumed they went out to do something together and he was glad they had taken the chance. But right now he had no idea who could possibly be ringing their doorbell. Then again, he had never expected his friend's long-lost daughter to show up either so he kept an open mind.

The doorknob felt cold and metal in his hand as he turned it and swung open the front door. But who he saw standing there made his heart jump into his throat and he suddenly realized they were all in grave danger.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What do you want?" Andrew demanded as he looked Gregory up and down for some clue as to why he was here. But he found none and the demon only chuckled with such an evil in his voice that it forced a shudder to creep up the angel's spine. "Andrew, I'm going to be straight with you." He told him solemnly with a sudden serious tone in his dark voice. "We know where Monica and Eliza are. Now, if you come with me now, they won't be hurt." He lied so abruptly that Andrew's mind suddenly spun away into a whirlpool of thoughts, denials…and prayers.

Andrew cared for Monica more than he could ever explain. She was his best friend and now that she had a daughter, Eliza meant just as much to him as Monica did. If what Gregory said was true, he realized he had no choice but to go with him. He didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to Eliza or Monica. Suddenly feeling incredibly frightened for his friend, Andrew managed a small nod. He would have to go with the demon, but just then another thought occurred to him. He froze in place and held up a hand of warning. "You have to promise me they'll be safe from _any _harm." He commanded in such a firm tone that it caused Gregory to draw back ever so slightly. But after some serious consideration on this subject, the demon nodded quickly. "You have my word." He told the angel, though he was untrue yet again. For at this very moment, both Monica and her daughter were being tracked down by the devil himself. Of course, Gregory had been given orders to get Andrew out of the way and so, he was doing his job. All he had to do was get the Angel of Death out of the house and away from any potential help and then he would get rid of him.

Andrew hesitated yet another moment as he realized demons were nowhere near as true to their words as angels were, but considering the circumstances, he had no option and he had to trust Gregory, as much as he hated to do so. He thought of his best friend and that little girl and his heart swelled at the very thought about how much he loved them. If he could help it, he would never let anything happen to them and that was a promise to himself. He didn't particularly care what happened to him once he went with Gregory. The Father would watch over him. He was sure of it. He just had to make sure nothing happened to Monica or Eliza. That was all that mattered to him now…

Monica and Eliza made their way back from the zoo along the sidewalk hand-in-hand. They had a magnificent time together and Eliza seemed to be slowly getting over parents' death. No matter how difficult that seemed. But she was taking to Monica surprisingly well and that was enough to make them both very glad to have each other now.

But as they made their way down the road toward the house, Monica caught a sideways glimpse at a convenience store up ahead. Suddenly recalling that Andrew enjoyed reading the newspaper – for reasons beyond Monica's comprehension – she realized there must have been a paper stand in the store and thought it would be a kind enough gesture to stop in and get him today's edition. After all, he had been reading papers from past years lately – again, for reasons beyond Monica – and she thought it would be nice for him to be able to read something recent. Sure, Andrew was a little strange sometimes – and so was she for that matter – but she loved him.

"Eliza hold on, we're just going to stop in here a minute okay Hon?" She confirmed with her daughter momentarily as she motioned to the convenience store before turning in, followed closely by Eliza, who nodded carelessly. She was more than glad to go anywhere with Monica now. She trusted her and was enjoying spending time with the mother she hadn't seen in eight years.

Upon entering the corner store, Monica glanced around until her eyes fell upon the newsstand in the far corner and she approached it with Eliza close in tow. Snatching the top paper off of the stand, Monica turned and approached the counter, dropping it on the countertop to pay for it as she reached into her jeans pocket for the few coins she needed. As an angel she didn't generally carry a purse. Occasionally she did, but on a day like today, she preferred to just keep anything she needed (which wasn't much) in her pockets.

The man behind the counter flashed her a friendly smile as he took the coins from her and dropped them into the register. But just then, something happened no one had been expecting on a day like today. It caused panic and confusion to arise from the three people in that store as a fourth entered abruptly, dressed completely in black, including a black hood covering his face and the cold silver of a handgun glinted in his grasp.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Andrew followed Gregory down a dark, smoggy alleyway silently. He didn't dare say a word now. He wasn't sure what was going on, but for all he knew, Monica and Eliza were safe and that was all that mattered at the moment. But now he knew where he was and he couldn't say it didn't make him just a little nervous. The alleyway was unusually dark and silent. Garbage littered the cracked and broken asphalt here and there and smoke and steam arose from the sewers that lined the sides. It was simply a horrid place and the very air here was thick with hate and evil. It was just somewhere Andrew definitely didn't want to be, but he was sure he was doing this for his friend's sake…and her daughter's.

But just then, a figure stepped from the shadows, another demon no doubt and approached Gregory, who stepped aside willingly to speak to him. The other demon was just as intimidating as any, with a tall, sturdy figure and dark, hateful-looking eyes. And as he spoke with Gregory, Andrew was only able to catch a few things they were saying, for Gregory made sure he stood a fair distance away, as to be sure he didn't hear their conversation. But from the few words he managed to catch, Andrew soon came to the conclusion that the other demon's name was Keith and they seemed to be discussing him. With this new realization, Andrew took the tiniest step toward the demons as to get even slightly closer so that he could perhaps be able to catch a little more of what they were saying. What he heard made his heart drop into the deepest pit of his stomach.

"…Yeah, I'm dealing with that right now." Gregory was telling Keith, who nodded in understanding but questioned further with an obvious thirst for information. "What about Monica?" Keith inquired curiously as he recalled they had left that little matter up in the air, but Gregory had the answer to that as well. "The boss is in a corner store with her just down the road from the zoo. Both she and her daughter are being taken care of as we speak." He replied with a knowing smirk as he recalled his boss' words earlier that day when he had explained the plan to him.

Andrew didn't waste another second of his precious time listening to another word the demon's said. He knew where he had to go and what had to be done. He had been lied to and now he realized what was going on. The devil was going to try and rid himself of Eliza and her mother again and he had used Gregory to get him out of the way so the job can be done. Now there was no more standing around for Andrew. Taking one, deep breath to compose himself, Andrew gathered every ounce of courage he could find inside himself and bolted away down the alleyway, ignoring any shouts of protest from Gregory and Keith, who were quick to follow in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late. Andrew was determined to help his friend, even if that meant risking his own existence to do so. He made a break for it…

Back at the convenience store, the cashier behind the counter had already made a run out the back exit of the store and the gunman hadn't made any attempt to stop him. It wasn't the store clerk he was interested in anyway. He held the handgun at the ready, poised directly aimed over Monica's heart. She said nothing. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she had her suspicions and was able to gather her scrambling thoughts enough to realize that both her and Eliza were in grave danger. Her daughter stood behind her as frightened tears streamed from her hazel eyes and her young arms encircled her mother's waist. Monica stood quietly and calmly, forcing herself to stay serene through the ordeal, no matter how fast or loud her heart was pounding.

But before any of them could say a single word, the main entrance to the store crashed open again and Andrew rushed in hastily, all the while seeming to gasp for air and it was clear that he had been running for a while. But then a second figure scrambled in behind him and Monica recognized him instantly as Gregory, one of her greatest enemy's servants. But then the gunman spoke and Monica suddenly realized this was not a hold up as she had suspected. It was in fact a confrontation…with the devil himself.

"Gregory!" The gunman scolded loudly without lowering the gun in Monica's direction but speaking to the demon. But Gregory only shrugged helplessly and motioned to Andrew, who was now eyeing the gun in the gunman's grasp with a bit of a panicked glance. "I'm sorry!" The demon exclaimed incredibly loudly as if shouting it would make it truer than it already was. "He just ran, what was I supposed to do?" Gregory demanded spitefully as he motioned to the Angel of Death, who seemed to be frozen in place where he stood, glancing quickly from Monica to the gun. But Satan seemed to have an answer to that as well, as he usually did for most things. "You were supposed to get rid of him!" He shouted the reply angrily as he motioned to Andrew with his free hand.

But when it suddenly hit Andrew that Satan was pointing a gun at his best friend, he took one quick step toward her in attempt to protect her but he was stopped when the gunman suddenly caught sight of this small gesture and transferred the gunpoint to Andrew, who halted instantly in his tracks. "Hold it Angel Boy!" He commanded harshly as the click of the gun loading could be heard throughout the room. Both Satan and Gregory ceased arguing immediately and returned their attention to the angels, who were still tight with tension and fright. After all, there was a gun being waved around in this room and someone was bound to get hurt. All Monica knew was that if she had anything to do with it, it wouldn't be Eliza. And if Andrew had anything to do with it, it wouldn't be Monica.

Holding the gun erect in Andrew's direction, the gunman slowly made his way over to where Monica and Eliza were standing, all the while not taking his eyes, or the direction of the gun, off of Andrew. Finally reaching the spot where Monica and her daughter stood, Satan then did something so harsh and rapid that no one – not even Monica – had any time to do a thing about it. He reached behind the angel and grasped Eliza so tightly by the wrist that she screamed out for her mother, calling her by what she really was for the first time. "Mommy!" She screamed through frightened tears as the devil wrenched her away from her mother and practically tossed her across the room like a rag doll into Gregory's firm hold.

Monica's heart clenched in a horrible manner, sending tears of love and fear for her daughter springing into her honey-brown eyes. Andrew caught his breath sharply as she watched the little girl struggle in the demon's grasp. He wanted nothing more than to help her. He took another step in Gregory's direction in an attempt to assist Eliza, but then, quite suddenly, the devil's evil voice stopped him yet again. "Don't move!" He ordered ruthlessly from the other side of the room and, as Andrew turned and glanced in his direction once again, he realized now the devil had plenty more than a little leverage.

He was standing behind Monica with one arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her across her chest so she couldn't move and with the other hand, he held the hand gun against the side of her head in a flat out threat and warning to Andrew if he dared to take another step. Monica stood as still as she could be, her hazel eyes glazed over with fear as her daughter squirmed and wriggled in Gregory's grasp on the other side of the room, screaming for the devil to release her mother. "Mommy!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Okay listen," Andrew began as he held up his hands in a non-threatening way while, there before him, Satan stood holding Monica captive as he pressed the barrel of the handgun against her head in an obvious warning to Andrew not to make another move. But what Andrew said next almost forced Monica to pull the trigger herself. He didn't need to think about it any longer. After all, he had made a promise to himself. "Take me in her place." He reasoned confidently as he suddenly shifted his gaze from the gunman's to Monica's. But the little angel wouldn't have it. Never! "No Andrew!" But she didn't get a chance to say anything more, for the gunman stopped the conversation in making. "Shut up!" He shouted sharply as he pressed the gun even more firmly against her temple as if to express his point further.

He then turned his attention back to Andrew and shook his head in obvious rejection. "Sorry Angel Boy." He replied with a hateful chuckle, though it was clear he wasn't sorry at all. "It's not you I want." He told Andrew spitefully as he nodded to the angel in his hold and then nodded across the room at Eliza, who was still struggling a great deal in Gregory's grasp, clearly determined to do something useful besides be held hostage. But it was no use. But just then the demon – for whatever reason – felt it necessary to say something in relation to Andrew's deal.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but maybe that's not such a bad idea. After all, Andrew is…" But he wasn't given the chance to finish the statement for Satan was losing his patience with everyone in the room and patience is not an ideal thing for the devil to lose. "Shut up!" He yelled angrily at his minion as he took the gun from Monica's head momentarily just in purpose to fire a warning shot at one of the store windows, shattering it as if it were paper thin. The loud crack of the shot and the sound of shattering glass caused something of commotion to erupt in the store again. The bullet had soared through the air just inches above Andrew's head, as he had ducked and repositioned himself while the sound took Gregory so much by surprise that he released hold of Eliza and sunk to his knees, all the while covering his head with both hands as though that would protect him. Eliza screamed and dropped to the floor as well and, noting the fact that his demon had released her, the gunman in turn, let go of Monica and made a mad dash across the room in an attempt to restrain the little girl before she got away.

But Monica wasted no time in catching her daughter's attention now and she cried out for her to get away before she was caught once again. She didn't care where she went, as long as she got out of here. All Monica was thinking about now was her child's safety. "Run Eliza! Run!" She screamed as loudly as her lungs would allow and her cried didn't fall useless, for Eliza instantly glanced up and noted the gunman coming her way before turning and bolting out the main entrance. Fortunately, she was faster than her pursuer and managed to make it out onto the sidewalk and away down the street without looking back.

Now they had done it. The gunman's face crimson red with fury, he turned and held the gun erect once again in Monica's direction. She still hadn't moved from where she stood on the other side of the room and only stared back at him with something of a triumphant note in her eyes. She had cost the devil his main target and therefore angered him beyond understanding. "You're going to pay for this." He growled furiously as his gun hand trembled with rage and his index finger began to tighten on the trigger as the barrel was aimed once again, directly over the angel's heart. She stood and braced herself for the shooting pain she was sure was about to strike her chest at a fiery speed, for she knew there was no time to move now and from there on, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The horrible agony Monica had been waiting for never came. For then something happened no one expected. Something that struck a horrified note in the angel's heart, as, just as the terrible sound of a gunshot being fired echoed throughout the store, Andrew moved at impossible speed, knowing exactly what had to be done. He no longer cared for his own safety.

"Monica move!" He cried as he bolted the small distance to where she stood and knocked her to the ground. They hit the floor together and it was pretty much impossible to tell exactly who or where the bullet had hit. But neither the gunman nor his minion stuck around to find out. For as the devil attempted to fire more shots at the angels on the ground, a hollow popping sound was the only thing emitting from the gun barrel, for he had run out of bullets. It was then that he realized he had only loaded two and, after exchanging helpless glances with Gregory, they both raced from the store as well, leaving Monica and Andrew alone in the room.

But it was then that they realized what exactly had happened, for, as they lay together on the floor, they both realized there were horrible crimson stains across both of their shirts, for they had landed together, but who had taken the bullet? But it only took mere seconds for Monica to figure it out for she seemed to be unhurt. "Andrew!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The bullet had caught Andrew full in the chest and now he lay on his back on the cold floor next to Monica, blood quickly spreading across his otherwise white T-shirt. Monica lay beside him, though she lay on her side with her front against him as she sobbed into his scarlet-stained shirt. "Oh no Andrew!" She cried as the tears fell uncontrollably over her pretty features. "Andrew, what did you do that for?" She scolded through a choked voice as she took his hand with her own and used her free hand to cup the side of his weary face. His eyes glazed over with pain, Andrew managed to open them enough to just look up at her as his heart bled freely inside his chest. He knew he didn't have much time.

"Monica…" He began in a voice so strained and agonized that it forced yet more tears to form in Monica's eyes so she could barely see anymore. "Monica, Eliza needs you. I…I couldn't just stand by and…let that happen." Even with the effort of these few words, his features twisted in a painful expression and the only ease he received was when he made eye contact with Monica and her beautiful face looked down upon him with such love and affection that it made his damaged heart melt with his own love for her. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave her but now he realized his choice had long since expired. Then he remembered little Eliza out there alone with those demons on the loose.

"Monica, go find Eliza. She's…out there by…by herself." He reminded her quickly, though he was forced to pause several times while bursts of pain shot through his chest as he spoke. But Monica only shook her head, the tears still spilling freely from her already blurred eyes. "No Andrew, I won't leave you." She managed to choke out with a stubborn tone in her soft, Irish lilt, the flow of emotion and love spilling from her words like tears spilling from a broken heart. Andrew opened his mouth to try and protest, but he could barely speak now and Monica was suddenly all too aware of his trembling body beneath hers and she knew. She didn't want to give in to it, but she knew.

"Andrew, I love you. Oh please Father, don't let him die. Please." Monica begged as she raised her teary eyes to the heavens. She knew well enough that angels couldn't die but their human bodies could and if that happened to Andrew now, she didn't know what would happen. Would she ever see him again? She couldn't bear the thought of it as she lay there next to him, using the word 'die' freely without thinking a thing about her choice of vocabulary, as long as the Lord got her message. And he did. But that didn't change what was inevitable to happen.

It was then that Andrew managed to raise his hands to his friend, cupping her angelic face affectionately as if to reassure her that he loved her in case she didn't know already. "I…love you too Monica. Promise me you'll…never forget that." He whispered as he stared up into her pretty eyes with his. But Monica wouldn't listen to such things. She denied the situation completely as she shook her head and yet an entirely new set of tears poured over her cheeks. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine." She assured, though it was more for herself than for him. For as he spoke these words, Monica was all too aware that her heart was slowly breaking inside her as she watched her best friend slip away from her. It was too much for her to bear as she contemplated the fact that this could be the last few seconds she would ever spend with her dear friend. Salty, sorrowful tears stung at her eyes and throat as Andrew managed to shake his head at her words.

"No Monica…I can…I can feel it." He replied as he began to feel himself slipping away from the world around him. There was nothing either of them could do. But how Monica wished she could do something. _Anything_. She loved him too much to let him go like this. She couldn't let him leave her and give up. Quite suddenly, as she looked down upon him lying there, she remembered the day they met and all the years that followed. Those times he had asked her to dance and she remembered how wonderful it had been twirling around him on the dance floor. She never thought this would happen. He had always been there for her and she couldn't imagine a single day without having him there by her side and then she realized that throughout all those years, she had taken every second of it for granted.

"Andrew, I love you so much." She sobbed as her tears fell from her face and landed lovingly over Andrew's wounded heart. But then Monica found her self doing something she never thought she'd do. But she didn't know how else to tell him how much she really loved him and she realized she might never get another chance to do so. Leaning down a little further, she crossed the small distance to his lips and met them with her own, caressing them with such love and affection that Andrew's heart swelled with adoration and the one hand that had been left cupping her face pulled her down a little more firmly. They kissed passionately, knowing they were best friends, but had such love for each other that it was a way of saying goodbye. For then, quite suddenly, Monica felt Andrew release her and pull away as his weary head fell back to the floor and his breathing suddenly became labored and shallow.

"Andrew no! Please! Don't give up!" Monica cried the plea desperately as she watched him and now she was sure the tears would never stop as his eyelids began to droop and his body stilled slightly. "I love you Monica. Promise me…you'll remember." He whispered so quietly now that Monica could barely hear him and she was sobbing too deeply now to say a word of protest. All she could do was watch…and nod. The pain was too much for her to bear. She had pushed aside all denial now as she confronted the truth face to face. There was nothing she could do and she reached across his chest and took his hand while she cried. She knew her friend's life was about to end, but their friendship would live forever. She had made the promise, just as Andrew had made the promise to himself that he would never let anything happen to Monica.

It was only mere seconds later when Andrew forced his eyes open one last time, holding on that extra moment just to look at her and make sure she was the last thing he saw. Then he could hold on no longer and his eyelids slid shut again and the hand that had been holding Monica's went limp in her hold.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"No!" Monica sobbed so deeply now that she thought it impossible for her to cry anymore. But she did, long and hard as she rested her head on what used to be Andrew's chest, clinging to his empty body so tightly that she thought she might never let go. She knew he was gone. She knew she was alone and there was no one in that body, but she couldn't help it. She loved him so much and it was far too much for her to bear knowing that he was dead. It was too much. He was her best friend. He couldn't be gone. A few minutes ago he was fine. Yesterday, he was standing and smiling and comforting her at the kitchen table.

The realization seemed to come to her all too suddenly that she was alone in the store. She had never felt more alone in her entire existence. It was like Andrew was here, but he wasn't. It was like his body he had left behind was only still there as a sign or statement saying 'Andrew was here'. Like those messages young children leave in the sand at the beach, or in sidewalk chalk in their driveway.

Monica couldn't bear to look up at his lifeless face now. She only lay next to his body, still resting her cheek on his chest while she clung to him and sobbed, desperately wishing he would just open his eyes and…be there again. But he was gone and it seemed that Monica lay there next to him for hours, though she didn't know how long it had really been. It could've been seconds for all she knew. But her tears never ran dry and she was positive they never would after this. She had never thought about how she would feel if something were to happen to Andrew, but she didn't have to. Now she knew. She wanted him back more than anything in the world. She just wanted to see him look at her again with those blue-green eyes. She just wanted to hear his gentle voice speak to her again. But it was too late for that now and all she could do was cry her heart out over what was left of him.

**An Actual Poem by Roma Downey (Monica)**

The tears have all been shed now

We said our last goodbye

His soul at last is laid to rest

And it's now I fell alone

He was more than just my comrade

My teacher my best friend

And he'll still be heard in the songs we shared

When I play them on my own

And I never will forget him

For he made me what I am

Tough he may be gone, the memory lingers on

And I miss him

My old friend

When I was young he'd take me walking

By mountains, hills and streams

He'd show me things not known to kings

A secret between him and me

Like the colors on a fat goose

That rises up at dawn

How to fish or make a wish beside a fairy tree

I thought he'd live forever

He seemed so big and strong

The moments fly and the years roll by

For a big angel and a little one

And suddenly when it happened

There was so much left unsaid

No second chance to tell him thanks

For everything he'd done

And I never will forget him

For he made me what I am

Though he may be gone

Memories linger on

God, I miss him

My old friend

After what seemed like an eternity of lying there with him, a strong, comforting voice caught Monica's attention from behind her and, though it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear, she could never describe how grateful she was to realize she was no longer alone. "Baby?" Tess called out to her in a voice so careful and tender that it was clear to Monica she had found out what had happened by her own means. But Monica didn't move from where she lay on the floor next to her dear friend's body. She could never describe how she longed to have him back with her. How she missed him already.

Tess' eyes were alight with tears of her own as she slowly made her way across the room and knelt next to her charge, placing an affectionate hand on Monica's heaving shoulder. She couldn't even bear to look at Andrew and so she focused instead on her trainee as heavy tears began to work their way over her dark cheeks as well. "Monica, baby." She called yet again as the horrible sound of Monica's sobs struck pain into her tender heart. But she forced herself to continue as she stroked her pupil's ginger hair affectionately. "You need to be strong now. Eliza is still out there and she needs her mother now more than ever." But when Tess received no real response from her charge, she realized what she had to say to get her attention. It was true enough and, though it pained her to say it, she knew Monica would listen to that. "What would Andrew want you to do?" This last question spilled out of her so quickly and surely that she barely had any time to think before she said it. But once she had, she realized that might not have been the best thing to say at a time like this. But at least it got a response.

Monica lifted her head from where it still rested against Andrew as she raised one hand to brush what tears she could away from her cheeks before more took their place. She thought about what Tess had said for a long, silent moment as she forced herself into a sitting position and, unlike Tess, she stared down at Andrew's empty face while she thought. She tried to imagine those hansom eyes opening again as if he had only been asleep and telling her she was beautiful and strong just like he once had. But he just…wasn't there and it was a horribly terrifying feeling.

But after some serious consideration, as she blinked back yet another set of painful tears, she knew somewhere seep inside her that Andrew would've wanted her to go and find her daughter. And only with that thought, did her mind wander from her best friend for just a moment as she remembered her little girl out there by herself with those demons. Quite suddenly, her attention shifted and she was unexpectedly filled with the strongest determination she had ever felt. As if someone had rekindled that raging inferno in her heart. The one that had simmered and gone out in cold smoke when Andrew…left her. But it was that fire that inspired her all of a sudden and she knew as a certainty that she would never lose someone else who was precious to her ever again. She couldn't. Not now. She would _not _let that happen.

Author's note: If you would like to hear Roma Downey recite the poem above, just send me a message and I will send the web address to you. (I can't post it here because when ever I post the address, it messes up my story format.)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Monica searched everywhere and anywhere for her little girl, but to no avail and every second she spent looking for her brought her hopes further and further down. She went back to the zoo, back to the house, up and down every street or side street she could find and lastly, she made her way to the park. But still no Eliza. Monica forced herself not to lose hope, or even more importantly, her faith, but it was becoming harder and harder every minute she went without holding her daughter in her arms. She couldn't lose her too. She just couldn't. It was too much to lose in one day. She had just gotten Eliza back and she wasn't about to lose her again.

But eventually sundown snuck up on her like a tiger on its prey, and Monica was still searching every square inch of the park, becoming more discouraged every moment of it. Finally, she surrendered to the slowly dying sunset and plopped herself down on a park bench. But as she sat and watched the red-orange sun slowly sinking beyond the horizon, turning the heavens miraculous shades of pink and purple, it brought no joy to the little, Irish angel. She felt as if she last everything that was important to her and the descending sun only reminded her of the way Andrew had looked at her before he died. That one last glimpse of love and affection before the light went out. The glimpse that told her nothing but 'I love you' and 'goodbye my sweet one'.

Reaching up, Monica covered her mouth with one hand just to stop from screaming out in agony as she began to feel the threat of tears in her throat again. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let herself cry again, for if she did, she was afraid she might never stop. But as she sat there, all she could think about was Andrew and Eliza and it was only seconds before the threat of tears became reality and rivers of salt water began to pour over her angelic features once again as she cried alone on the bench. And these tears only flowed faster when she came to the conclusion that she was half expecting Andrew to come and sit next to her and hold her and comfort her while she cried. But he wasn't going to come. Not now. Not ever.

Then, as she sat there resting her forehead in her hand, she was suddenly aware of a second presence next to her. She knew who it was and what he was trying to do, but she didn't need this right now. "Raphael, please, just leave me alone." She ordered in a voice quiet and barely audible as she lowered her hand, but failed to look up at her fellow angel. Raphael was in a sort of crisis intervention department of the Special Forces and it wasn't unusual for him to show up at a time like this. This wouldn't be the first time he had appeared on a bench next to her to try and convince her the world was good, but right now, with the mood she was in, she hoped it might be the last.

But Raphael didn't leave. In fact he didn't even move from where he sat beside her. He simply opened his mouth and spoke the words he was being instructed to say and he knew were true. "Monica, you've seen this sort of thing many times in your years as a caseworker, and look at how many people you've helped who were suffering in the same ways you are. And what did you say to them? God loves you. And it's true. You should know that better than anyone. And he's not the only one who loves you. Do you remember the promise you made to Andrew?" He ventured carefully, all the while knowing he was striking a very sensitive cord in Monica's heart. She listened to her coworker very carefully while he spoke and yes, she did remember. But the very thought of it was just too much to bear thinking about right now and she felt it her obligation to make Raphael understand what she was feeling.

"Raphael, don't." She began with such pain and distress in her choked voice that it tugged at the very strings of her associate's heart while she spoke. "You don't know. I've lost everything. My best friend died this afternoon and I will never see my daughter again. For heaven's sake, Raphael! I've never felt more alone throughout my entire existence! I don't want to go on like this!" She exclaimed through the throbbing tears that blinded her and swelled in her throat. She was vaguely aware that she was yelling, but she couldn't help it. Around noon just yesterday she had been sitting at the kitchen table with both Andrew and Eliza, discussing the life they had ahead together. But now none of that mattered, as that dream had been torn away from her just hours ago. Everything had changed for her in mere seconds just because a gun went off twice.

But Raphael wouldn't sit quietly and listen to this. He wouldn't let her think like that. He couldn't. "Monica, you know better than that. Everything is not lost and somewhere deep inside you know it. You know where Eliza is." He called this upon her and if she hadn't been so upset she would've laughed out loud. He was right. She knew perfectly well where her daughter was, and that was why she was so sure she would never see her again. "Oh, I know where she is." She obliged with a nod as she cried, staring out at the ever-darkening sky, where you could just start to see the stars coming out. "She's gone." She managed to choke out the last part as if it were the most painful part to say. But Raphael only shook his head in protest as she still avoided his gaze surprisingly well.

"She is gone, but not lost." He reminded her sternly as he attempted to reinforce some sense into the broken angel. And then, when she said nothing in reply, he realized he must have been getting through to her. So he pressed on. "Fight for her Monica. Don't give up so easily. You're strong. You can get her back." He assured her confidently and, again, she didn't respond so again, Raphael went on to continue in another note. "And as for Andrew, the Father says you very well may see him again someday. But for now, he must rest in the arms of the Lord our God. So don't think about what's past. Think about the present. Think about your daughter. Go fight for her. That's what Andrew would've wanted you to do isn't it?" And again, Raphael knew the cord he was striking was sensitive, but it was the cord Monica needed to be stricken on.

Without another word, Raphael knew he had done his job, as Monica said not another word. It was clear that she was deeply thinking about what he said and that meant his duty was finished. And with nothing more than one, final, encouraging pat on Monica's shoulder, Raphael stood to leave. Now Monica finally glanced up and watched him go. It was true she _was _thinking about what he said and after some serious consideration, she realized he was right. If Andrew were here, he would've told her to go and find Eliza. And that was when Monica lifted her eyes to the heavens once again and realized the sun had completely disappeared now and as she stared up at the twinkling stars, her memory suddenly reeled back to something Andrew had once told her a few years ago on a night just like this. His gentle voice echoed in her memory so vividly that it almost seemed as though he were right here with her. _"That's the thing about life. Sometimes it gets dark, but whenever that happens, you just have to remember, the stars will always come out."_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Monica didn't waste another precious second of her nor her daughter's time. She knew exactly where to go and what to do. She did nothing more than follow her heart and whatever connection she had with her daughter until she found herself in a dark, polluted alleyway that looked as though it belonged anywhere else but here. It seemed to represent everything that was wrong with the world. Smoggy and littered, even difficult to see down. Monica forced herself to stay calm as she made her way further and further into it. The very air here seemed to be giving her a hateful, evil vibe and something, somewhere deep inside her screamed a warning to her to get out of there while she still could. But she was going no where until she found Eliza. She would stop at nothing now to get her daughter back. She didn't know what on earth she had been thinking before when she thought Eliza was gone for good and she was just going to leave her there. No, she was going to save her child and carry her home in her own arms. She wasn't going to lose her too.

She thought of the morning yesterday when she had walked through her front door and seen her own daughter standing there in her kitchen. She was so beautiful and practically all grown up with her young, innocent eyes, her long, strawberry blond hair and her smile. Oh that sweet, sweet smile. Monica just couldn't bear the thought of never seeing it again. Eliza was her child. Her precious gift from the Father and she would gladly put Eliza's life before her own any day. Yes, she knew where she was, but she didn't care. She knew God was on her side and whatever happened earlier this afternoon had only made her stronger. She would do just as Raphael told her. She would fight. She would fight for her daughter. She would fight for her Father…She would fight for Andrew.

But the further she moved into the darkness of the alleyway, the more nervous and uneasy she felt. It was almost difficult to even breathe in here without wondering if you did, what sort of evil creature would hear you and come for you. But then Monica pulled herself together when she recalled the sorrowful, loving look in Andrew's eyes before he died and she just knew she couldn't let them win. She wouldn't let them take Eliza from her as well. She was stronger than they were and she wasn't about to give up so easily. She wasn't going to give in and quit just like that. Andrew may be gone, and Eliza may be missing, but the truth of the matter was, she was still here and she was going to do everything in her power to get her little girl back.

It was just then that Monica was sure she heard a faint set of footsteps behind her and she felt her stomach begin to do flip flops of anxiousness inside of her as she glanced over her shoulder, but found no one. She quickly scanned the alleyway behind her with her wide, light brown eyes just as to make sure she was in fact imagining things. She wasn't about to let herself start panicking now that she had come this far. Ignoring the tiny, red warning flag waving loud and clear in her mind, she forced herself to turn back to face the path ahead and, after taking a deep, cleansing breath, she pressed on, immediately dismissing any further suspicions in what she could only assume was her imagination.

But as she took another step forward, her suspicions were confirmed when she could've sworn she had just seen some sort of movement or shadow out of the corner of her eye. But as she stopped walking once again and glanced around her, again, she saw nothing and found no one. Now she wanted nothing more than to remain calm, but her heart was beginning to pound so loudly in her chest that frightened her even more, for she was sure anyone around for miles would be able to hear it. Her breathing quickened and became shallower as she glanced around her uneasily, knowing certainly now that someone or some_thing _was out there, watching her. She had known from the beginning this would happen. For, if she intended to find her daughter, she would more than likely find some other evil being holding her hostage. That hadn't frightened her before, but now that she was alone, in that very situation, it was beginning to make her feel more than a little uncomfortable.

Just then, all of her dreadful thoughts and notions were certainly confirmed when several dark, menacing figures stepped from the shadows throughout the alleyway, surrounding her as if to make sure she didn't escape Satan's wrath this time. But once she saw them, Monica was no longer afraid. She was agitated, but more in an angry manner than a fearful one. Once she was looking them all in their, vile, shining red eyes – which were pretty much all she could see in this eerie light – she realized they no longer had the element of surprise and she was simply determined and furious at the recollection of what they had done to her best friend and her child. They couldn't so much as touch her as long as the Father was on her side. At least that was how she felt. Although somewhere in her heart she knew she was in _their _domain now and they could very well do anything they wanted to her.

And then one of them, the most disgusting and most evil one of all stepped forward to address the angel and his minions around him, his horrible eyes glimmering scarlet in the nearly black darkness of the alleyway around them and hate dripping like poison from his words as he spoke. "We've got her now boys!" He exclaimed in an almost unbearable tone to his servants, though he still seemed to refuse to take his gaze from the fine looking angel standing before him. To him, all she was, was an ideal prize to be won, and now he was sure she had lost as he continued, not really bothering to be careful with his words for he was sure she would never get a chance to go back and tell her coworkers what he said anyway. "What'd I tell ya? The bate worked perfectly." He cried out triumphantly to the others around him, though he still never took his eyes away from Monica, who held his gaze with equal despise and determination.

It was then that she realized what he had done and what his plan had been. He hadn't intended to hurt Eliza at all. Or at least not until Monica came looking for her and he had them both on a platter in a manner of speaking. Well, as much as she hated to admit it, Monica now felt incredibly stupid for falling for such an intention, as he had done his job and it had worked. But that wasn't stopping her now. That little voice in her heart was crying out to her again, reassuring her that she still had a chance if only she could find Eliza and get out of there. But she was impossibly outnumbered as she stood there and, though she wasn't planning on using force to complete her mission, she realized she hadn't a hope. But she knew she had to try either way. "Where's Eliza?" She demanded bravely as she summoned up all the courage and valor she could possibly find within herself. But her question fell on deaf ears, as the devil only laughed an amused reply and began to follow through with his plan, nodding to one of the demons behind Monica to restrain her before she did any more damage.

And before she could do a thing about it, Satan's minion, this time called Derek, hastily rushed forward on his boss' command and almost violently forced both of the angel's arms behind her back, holding her wrists so tightly that she dared not move for she could feel the bones in her petite arms straining a great deal more than they were supposed to and she was sure they would snap in two if she struggled in any way. She didn't know what she was going to do now, but she suddenly realized she had made the mistake of cornering herself with these…beasts. It was that sort of feeling – if you can imagine – of climbing down into a lion's den and being cornered by every one of the pride, knowing how helpless you are now and just waiting for one of them to pounce and get it over with, for you are certain, you are as good as dead anyway.

It was then that Satan spoke again with such a victorious tone in his wicked voice that it was all Monica could do in her power not to hate him so much that she became just like him. "Ah Monica Monica Monica, you're in up to your neck now aren't you? And this time, your Angel Boy isn't here to get you out…"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Oh, God, Andrew, where are you when I need you? I can't do this on my own! _Monica thought desperately to herself as she began to feel her powerful determination and courage slowly abandoning her little by little as the demon Derek held her wrists forcefully behind her back. The tiniest bit at a time, the fear crept up on her like poison, slowly overtaking all other feelings in her heart and that same terrifying feeling Monica recalled experiencing when that gunshot rang throughout the store earlier that day returned like deja vu. It was a sensation she had wished herself never to experience again after this afternoon. The sentiment struck such horrifying recollections in her mind now that it was all she could do to just close her eyes momentarily to compose her thoughts and drive such memories from her mind. She knew already that this would never go away as long as she recalled what dreadful events had taken place today.

But Monica knew that no matter how much she thought about her dear Andrew, he wasn't coming back and now all she could feel was fear and regret for coming down here. She didn't want to be taken away from the Father. She didn't want to be taken away from Gloria and Tess and Raphael and everyone else she had ever worked with. She wanted to stay! She wanted to stay! But she knew there was nothing she could do about it now and she had no choice. She was being kidnapped and it was likely the others were about to lose her as well. With a horrible, gut-clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach, Monica realized she was lost. There was nothing more she could do to save herself or anyone else. She never even had a chance to say goodbye…

But it was then that a small, helpless voice suddenly cried out to her as if from nowhere it seemed. It rekindled the tiniest flint that sparked that bonfire back into Monica's heart once again and she knew, she had to keep fighting, no matter how hopeless it seemed. "Mommy!" The little voice screamed out from the darkness somewhere around her, crying desperately for her mother to help her. It was simple enough to tell just from the tone of voice of the little girl that she too had lost all hope but had it returned to her like a lost puppy brought back to its owner, when she had realized her mother was not as far away as she had previously thought.

Monica glanced around her frantically into all corners of darkness she could possibly lay eyes on, clearly searching anxiously for the little girl from whom that sweet, innocent voice was discharging. After a brief moment of silence, Monica knew her daughter was somewhere near by and she wasn't going to lose her again when she was this close. "Eliza!" She called as loudly as her lungs would allow out into the surrounding darkness in one last, desperate hope that somehow, somewhere, her daughter would hear her and follow her guiding voice and distinct, Irish lilt. "Eliza, I'm here! You're not alone!" She cried out in the hopes of the guiding words giving at least some sort of reassurance to the lonely, frightened little girl she knew was out there.

And it was then, as if from nowhere, that Eliza appeared out of the darkness. Racing forward to her mother bearing a tear-stained face and her little arms outstretched as if it was all she longed for just to hold onto someone who would comfort her and take care of her once again. All she wanted was her mother. But she never reached her and Monica's heart practically shattered like glass as Satan turned to see the little angel at the last minute and caught her in his own arms before she could connect with her mother, lifting her into his firm hold as she kicked and screamed for him to let her go and Monica didn't know how anyone could be so hateful and cruel as to keep a little child from her simplest desires, ignoring her desperate squirms and pleas of fright. Monica almost couldn't bear to watch as he held her tightly around the waist with both arms in a mere attempt to restrain her from a perfectly innocent desire.

Monica was then at a loss for anything more she could do for they were outnumbered by a near impossibility of demons and even the devil himself and she knew that minuscule spark of hope she was sure she had seen was beginning to be smothered in the vile ashes of evil. But then it came to her. Something she realized she had been a fool for not doing before. It was something that was so easy and came so naturally to her that she had not a single doubt in her mind that it would do the trick, even for as many creatures of the night such as these. She slowly closed her eyes, blocked out all chaos and cries of order around her…and she prayed.

"Oh Father, Almighty Father in Heaven, help us now. Carry us away from all harm on Your glorious wings of grace and love. Please Lord, we need You now. I know I have been imprudent lately with all that has happened, and I know You will take care of Andrew no matter how much I miss him. I will never stop loving him, but I am willing to let him rest in Your hands now Father, and we trust You entirely with our existence. Get us out of here." She prayed up to the creator of the universe himself as she felt the words just come to her heart as if from nowhere she had ever been. She knew it was working instantly, for she could here the shouts and cries of the demons around her, begging her to stop, but it was too late for them. She could already feel the undying love of her God flooding her heart and mind like sweet, smooth honey in a jar. It washed away all fear and doubt still left anywhere inside her until it had replaced it completely, and it was all she could feel.

And it was then that she opened her eyes again and tears of relief and rejoice suddenly began to race down her cheeks as she looked around her and realized, the alleyway had fallen silent and she and Eliza were left alone together here. The devil and his minions had gone and she realized her arms were free from Derek's hold as well. It wasn't such a frightening place when evil could no longer be felt in the air around them. Now she knew Andrew had been right. She was strong and had sent the devil himself away all on her own.

Monica then focused her gaze on her daughter, who stood opposite her in, what used to be the demons' surrounding circle. Eliza glanced about her in a perplexed manner for a brief second but soon came to the realization that it didn't matter at all what had just happened. What was important was the fact that she was safe now and she had her mother to thank.

She then shifted her own gaze over to her mother's as well and hadn't been staring back at her for long when an ear-to-ear beam of relief and elation split her pretty face and she raced across the minimal distance into her mother's awaiting embrace. Monica lifted her child into her arms the same way she had done when she'd first seen her again after the plane crash. Supporting her minimal weight completely in her loving arms as she held her and allowed the tears to pour out in wracking sobs of joy as Eliza followed her lead and cried into her mother's shoulder with such passion and relief that Monica had no doubt in her mind that she loved her just as much as she had loved Abby.

But it was then that she realized how frightened and lonely Eliza must have felt throughout this entire ordeal and she suddenly began to wonder if staying with her was really the best thing for her daughter. She loved her so much she was willing to do anything in her power as long as it kept Eliza safe…even if that meant removing herself from the picture.

After controlling herself with minimal difficulty, Monica lowered her daughter back onto the ground on her feet again and took a brief moment to wipe away any remaining tears she could keep away from her angelic features. She then lowered herself onto her knees on the ground in front of Eliza so she was eye-to-eye with her daughter and Eliza could see the solemn expression overtaking her mother's face as an indication that she was about to discuss something very serious with her. She then took one, deep, cleansing breath as if to make sure the tears didn't return as she tried to explain this to her little girl before beginning.

"Eliza, sweetheart…" She paused momentarily to compose her thoughts and plan out what she was going to say before continuing. "…Now I want you to think about this very carefully okay? I know this has been very scary for you and I will understand if you don't want to stay with me anymore. So I will take you to a shelter if you want me to." She informed the little girl sincerely as she stared directly across into that matching set of hazel eyes before her. But Eliza already knew the answer. She didn't have to think about it at all. Shaking her head almost violently, she forced a tiny smile of love for her birth mother before explaining herself. "No, I want to stay with you." She replied confidently as she wiped her own tears away. Even as an eight-year-old she knew she just couldn't leave now. She would miss Monica too much. She was her mother after all.

But Monica seemed unsure about this and took another long pause before confirming what her daughter really wanted. "Are you sure?" She inquired in response with such seriousness in her tone that it _did _make Eliza think about her answer a little further, but she still didn't change her mind at all and she nodded a reply as her smile grew ever so slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure. Actually, this is all kinda' exciting." She reassured her mother quickly as she glanced around her at the dark, menacing alleyway. It was then that Monica realized Eliza had not only inherited her eyes and smile, but apparently her nerves of steel as well. She was definitely a brave little angel, and Monica admired this in her child as she managed a smile of her own and nodded obligingly. She then rose to her feet once more and took her daughter's hand gently in her own, feeling her child's soft, young touch as she beamed down at her. She never knew she could love anyone or anything this much. But she did and she and Eliza then turned and walked with a confident stride out of the dark, hateful place and back out into the gentle moonlight of a glorious night that seemed to just shine with the power of God's love.

Monica knew she would never leave her daughter again after today and, as for Andrew, Raphael was right. She may very well see him again some day, but until she accepted the fact that he was gone, she would simply look up at the stars and remember everything he taught her about them and know that somehow, somewhere, he was looking out at those same stars, thinking of her…and smiling.

At The Beginning 

**A Song By: Donna Lewis & Richard Marx**

We were strangers starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start

And life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end, I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know that dreams will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end, I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

In the end, I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

THE END

Author's note: Hey! Come on, you didn't really think I would let the story just end like that did you? Fear Not! For the Lord said, 'let there be a sequel!'


End file.
